overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
O.N.I.
O.N.I. is a potent defensive Tank that employs many different types of traps to damage or cc enemies, while his Flak Cannon can deal large amounts of damage from close-mid range. O.N.I. can change the firing mode of his Flak Cannon to have many different ranges and damages, which also changes his traps. Kit Passive: Adaptive arsenal O.N.I. can change between 3 different damage types: Storm, Inferno, and Blunt. Switch between these 3 firing modes with the E key. Storm: deals large damage to shields and to deployables, with the Thunder Flak striking with a powerful arcing projectile that shocks enemies in an A.O.E. on impact, and the Storm-Stun trap, which stuns enemies close to it. Inferno: deals lots of damage at close range, with the Burning Flak which sprays fire in a wide cone, and the Incendiary Trap, which constantly sprays fire around it. Blunt: the main fire, which fires like a large fully-automatic shotgun with a close spread, and the Stamp trap, which knocks down enemies that get close to it. Weapon: Adaptive Flak Cannon A powerful Flak Cannon that can fire shrapnel fully automatic, spray a large cone of fire, or fire arcing projectiles that shock enemies they hit. Inferno: Fires a potent, wide cone of fire that deals 15 damage per half-second, and deals 50 damage per half-second up close. Storm: Fires large orbs of energy that detonate on impact, dealing 100 damage in a 5-meter radius. Blunt: Fires a blast of shrapnel in a close spread, with each piece dealing 10 damage. Each shot fires 25 bits of shrapnel, meaning it can deal 250 damage up close. Secondary Fire: Set Trap Place down a trap. Traps change with different ammo types. There are three types of trap: Storm-Stun, Incendiary, and Stamp. You can have 6 traps, 2 Traps of any type at once. Storm-Stun: Stuns any enemies near it for 2.5 seconds and dealing 50 damage per half second. Incendiary: If any enemy triggers it, it will spray fire around it, dealing 50 damage per half second, as well as lighting any affected enemy on fire, dealing 10 damage per half second. Stamp: Will knock down any hero near it for one second, every 2 seconds. E: Change Ammo Switch between Storm, Inferno, and Blunt ammo types. Lshift: Defensive Emplacement Place down a Stonewall Barricade that blocks enemy shots, as well as attracting nearby enemy fire. It has 1000 health, and cannot be walked through, but can be shot through on one side. Lasts until destroyed.' ' Q: G.A.U.S.S. Turret Ult Activation line: “Locking down the perimeter!” Plant down a large, powerful turret that can track and fire through walls at enemies. It fires at 2 rounds per second, but has a 34-meter range. Lasts for 30 seconds. Bio O.N.I.'s original life is not well-documented, but we do know that O.N.I. is a man. O.N.I.'s services as a defensive mercenary were first observed to be during or after the Omnic Crisis. His powerful Flak Cannon alone was a selling point, but his traps and Impassible Barricade made him a rich man in a few years. Over the years, however, he learned of things that most people were not aware of: The connection between TALON and other large organizations, Vishkar, Overwatch's fall, everything. He even learned that someone sabotaged the Ecopoints' Cryopods, making all but one fail. He could not stand for this. He marched out of the mercenary underworld, and began looking for connections to show the people that Overwatch was set up, a scapegoat for TALON.